SKULL-9
|source = Brand Top 30 Decoder, Top 50 Decoder |damage = 100 |fire = *Head-on slash (A) *Wide slash (B) |rateoffire = *Low (A) *Very low (B) |weightloaded = 0% |used = |system = skullaxe |type = Melee |addon = Slash2 |designer = Government |knockback = None |stun = Low |price = $0 |variant = |gradeA = |gradeB = |gradeC = |damageB = 1000 |damageC = 1000 |zombiez = 1}} The SKULL-9 or Skull Axe is a SKULL melee in Counter-Strike Online. Overview SKULL-9 is a large battle axe made from a type of special alloy material developed by the government and has murderous destruction power, especially towards zombies. It can kill multiple targets in just one slash and has longer attack range than normal melee weapons. However, it has a very low slash rate and only sold for a limited period of time. Advantages *Does massive damage to zombies *Has longer attack range *Can kill multiple targets in just a slash *Does one hit kill against Bots, including legs *Does not affect player's speed *Has wider damage area in secondary slash *Available in most modes Disadvantages *Has an attack delay *Low rate of slash *Shorter range for secondary slash Release date *Japan: 31 March 2011. *Singapore/Malaysia: 9 November 2011. *Indonesia: 14 March 2012. *Turkey: 5 March 2014. *CSN:Z: 23 September 2014. *Vietnam: 26 March 2015. Tips Skull-9 has 2 modes: primary slash (vertically) and secondary slash (horizontally): *Primary slash is faster and has a longer reach but has narrower damage area and weaker. *Secondary slash is more powerful and wider damage area but slower and has shorter reach. Normal matches *SKULL-9 can kill all enemies in its range with just one swing under the condition that the enemy does not wear armor or the attacker is aiming for legs. *When equipped with Kevlar, SKULL-9 can only reduce the health of the enemy from 100 to 15, unless you are skillful enough to score a headshot. *Predict a good timing and range to do an attack. Zombie Mods *The minimum damage is 725. A skilled and lucky player can score damage which can amount to a devastating 8700, which is enough to kill most non-origin zombies in one hit. *Take a chance when a zombie is being fired upon by humans on at least 2 sides. *Keeping your distance between you and your enemies is very important tactic when using the SKULL-9. *Predict the right time to give the slash. *Use it in closed area such as ducts. *Use this weapon against newly infected/common zombies as they are weak. *Try to aim for the head/back to give tremendous damage. *Note that SKULL-9's primary slash has longer attack range than its secondary slash, use primary slash for attacking/retreating, while use secondary slash for surprise attacks and ambushes. *Use this weapon in ducts when the human in front you gets infected. Zombie Scenario *SKULL-9 is excellent at destroying tough obstacles, as well as dealing with mini bosses and handling grouped zombies. *If you use this weapon to destroy obstacles, you'll get more money than usual ($200). *Use this weapon for rushing purpose if you have a backup. *SKULL-9 is strong enough to kill most zombies even without upgrading the attack power. Human Scenario *This weapon is able to kill Troopers and Lancers with one slash. *This weapon also can kill Titans with two slashes to the head. Tactics facing SKULL-9 users Normal mode *Don't caught off your guard when facing other enemies, SKULL-9 long reach will kill you instantly if your HP is below 85. *Remember to buy Kevlar. *Try to work in groups and attack SKULL-9 users in various directions. Don't face he/she alone if you don't have proper skills to dodge SKULL-9's slash. *SKULL-9 is slow, use this as an advantage. Zombie Mods *Don't recklessly face a SKULL-9 user when your health is below 1000 because he/she can kill you with just one slash (even if you survive from the attack, he/she can still kill you easily). *Always look back when retreating as most SKULL-9 will try to do a back slash. Gallery SKULL-9= skullaxe-idle.PNG|View Model File:Skullaxe_preslash1.png|Ready to slash (Primary) File:Skullaxe_slash1.png|Slashing (Primary) File:Skullaxe_slash_start.png|Ready to slash (Secondary) File:Skullaxe_slash.png|Slashing (Secondary) File:Skullaxe_worldmodel.png|World model CSOKNIFE06.jpg|A Red Tanker with SKULL-9 File:Skull9decoder50set.png|Xcalibur package File:Skull9enhadv100p.png|SKULL-9 + 100 Advanced Enhancement Kits File:Mdecodersupplyboxpointexpupskull9.png|SKULL-9 (100 days) + Mileage Decoder Box (up to 50 units, 10 days) + EXP/Points bonus (up to 500%). Also known as a booster pack. skull9_taiwanresaleposter.png|Taiwan/Hong Kong resale poster 265_414.jpg|China poster skull9_at4cs_chinaresaleposter.png|Ditto, resale poster alongside AT4-CS File:Skull9_promo.jpg|Singapore/Malaysia poster skull9hack600x300.jpg|Ditto, resale File:Grandresellsuper600x300.png|Ditto RESKULOG.png|Indonesia resale poster File:Skull7_skull9_poster_th.jpg|Thailand poster File:Skull9_poster_turkey.png|Turkey poster cs_assault_20120310_2144090.jpg|In-game screenshot Via_binggo_event.jpg|Obtained via Bingo Event skullaxe hud.png|Head-up display (HUD) icon SG/MY sk9 bug report.jpg|SKULL-9 bug report |-| Blood Paint= File:Skull9blood_viewmodel.png|View model File:Fabextraskull9setweaponpaintblood.png|Confirmed Set File:Sk7911bloodkr.jpg|South Korea in-game poster File:Sk7911bloodtwhk.jpg|Taiwan/Hong Kong poster File:Skull7911bloodchina.jpg|China poster File:Top_bnr_160518_t2nz.png|Japan poster |-| China's 9th Anniversary= skull9 anniversary screenshot.jpg|Screenshot skull9 anniversary special.png|China poster skull9 9th anniversary.jpg|World model Drawing sound Hitting sound Attack miss sound Attack sound Ditto Wall impact sound Trivia *In older versions, SKULL-9 dealt lower damage and it was as heavy as an AWP. *Because of its attack delay, SKULL-9 has some bugs related to it: **When the player slashes and quickly switches to another weapon, the kill icon will eventually become the weapon that the player switched to. Moreover, your weapon will perform a cut-off animation either if it misses the hit or lands one. **Its attack delay can be combined with different weapons, and doing so will give different attack boost or knockback boost that can be used against the victim. For example: M79, Double and Triple Barrel can knock zombies far away, as if Hammer is used. Ripper, Thunderbolt, Drill, Gae Bolg, Compound Bow and AS50 can do tremendous damage, it can kill more than 1 zombie if Deadly Shot is also activated in the bug-hit. However, be noted that using Deadly Shot while performing this SKULL-9 bug is a bannable offence in certain versions. **The attack delay allows this weapon to be a great tool to upgrade guns without using any ammo at all in Scenario modes. *SKULL-9 is the first melee weapon which deals the same damage in both primary and secondary attack, followed by the Green Dragon Blade. *There is a bug where the primary attack animation freezes for some seconds if the user has high ping (especially if it is swung repeatedly). It also happens on the secondary attack of the Green Dragon Blade. This is because those animations are split into two sequences actually. Now the bug from them finally fixed. *Both SKULL-9 and SKULL-11 are the only weapons in the SKULL series that cannot penetrate through objects but bodies. *This melee weapon shares the same wall impact sound with BALROG-IX and Green Dragon Blade. External links *Battle Axe at Wikipedia. Category:Melee Category:Skull series Category:Long range weapons Category:Cash weapon Category:Limited edition weapon Category:Weapons Category:Anti-Zombie Weapons Category:Light weapon